The present invention relates to a drying rack attachable to a dryer door and more particularly pertains to allowing heavier objects to be dried within a clothing dryer without being tossed about within the clothing dryer.
The use of drying rack devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, drying rack devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of drying shoes and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,016 to Gribsby discloses a device for drying shoes in a tumble dryer using a strap assembly mounted with a magnet to the sidewall of the appliance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,760 to St. Louis discloses a rack assembly mounted to the door in a cantilever fashion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,769 to Hayden discloses a flexible metal sheet holder for engaging the inner surface of a clothes dryer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a drying rack attachable to a dryer door for allowing heavier objects to be dried within a clothing dryer without being tossed about within the clothing dryer.
In this respect, the drying rack attachable to a dryer door according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing heavier objects to be dried within a clothing dryer without being tossed about within the clothing dryer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved drying rack attachable to a dryer door which can be used for allowing heavier objects to be dried within a clothing dryer without being tossed about within the clothing dryer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of drying rack devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved drying rack attachable to a dryer door. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved drying rack attachable to a dryer door which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a rack portion including a lower wall having a forward end, a rearward end, and opposed sides. The forward end has a short lip extending upwardly therefrom. The rearward end has a back wall extending upwardly therefrom. The back wall has a height at least two times greater than a height of the short lip. The opposed sides have triangular side walls extending upwardly therefrom between the back wall and the short lip. A pair of suction cups are secured to the back wall of the rack portion. The pair of suction cups allow the rack portion to be removably coupled with an interior surface of a dryer door of a clothing dryer whereby the lower wall of the rack portion is orthogonally disposed with respect to the dryer. A pair of support stoppers are secured to the back wall of the rack portion disposed below the pair of suction cups. The pair of support stoppers serve to facilitate a support of the rack portion with respect to the dryer door.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drying rack attachable to a dryer door which has all the advantages of the prior art drying rack devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drying rack attachable to a dryer door which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drying rack attachable to a dryer door which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved drying rack attachable to a dryer door which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a drying rack attachable to a dryer door economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved drying rack attachable to a dryer door for allowing heavier objects to be dried within a clothing dryer without being tossed about within the clothing dryer.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drying rack attachable to a dryer door including a rack portion. A pair of suction cups are secured to the rack portion. The pair of suction cups allow the rack portion to be removably coupled with an interior surface of a dryer door of a clothing dryer whereby the rack portion is orthogonally disposed with respect to the dryer. A pair of support stoppers are secured to the rack portion disposed below the pair of suction cups. The pair of support stoppers serve to facilitate support of the rack portion with respect to the dryer door.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.